


I Want A Baby

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gentleness, Light Angst, One Shot, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Several months after moving in together, Juvia has potential news, but she’s not sure how Gray will take it.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gruvia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	I Want A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! My first Gruvia fic. It finally happened.

**_Juvia_ **

I pat my neck with the towel again, dramatizing imaginary droplets of water after I washed my face. It’s stupid, I know. If he was paying the tiniest bit of attention, he’d immediately find it odd. Not only have I been drying my face for an abnormally long time already, I don’t even need to dry my face because I can just absorb the water into my body. I’m stuck. If I go to bed now, he might talk to me, and then I’ll have to lie to him, but if I keep stalling in here, he’ll eventually get suspicious. I don’t know what to do!

“Juvia?” His voice travels in from the bedroom.

_Oh no. It sounds like he’s coming this way! What do I do?_

I panic, dropping the towel and quickly splashing fresh water onto my cheeks from the still running faucet.

“Are you…washing your face?” He steps into the doorway, and I focus all of my energy on lathering my forehead instead of the reflection of his perfect abs in the mirror.

“Yes, my love!” I say through my fingers. “Just trying to keep my skin perfect for you.”

“But I thought you just washed…” He frowns and shakes his head. “Nevermind. I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, darling.”

“Turn the light off when you come in.”

He leaves, and I rush to wash the soap off, gasping when the water is cold.

“This is ridiculous,” I hiss to myself. “I don’t need tap water for this.”

Creating water with my hands, I rinse my face and pat it dry a second time with a fresh towel. After hanging both used towels up to dry, I turn off the bathroom light and tiptoe toward the bed, hoping Gray is already sleeping.

As I sit down on my side of the mattress, I feel a little bit guilty. Normally, I love being in bed with Gray before we fall asleep. We talk. We cuddle. And sometimes we…

_No. Don’t think about that._

My brain gets all muddled when I think about the deliciously naughty things Gray and I do, and right now, I’m confused enough already.

Turning onto my side, I slide my legs under the sheets and turn to face the wall.

“Juvia.”

My heart skips a beat in the darkness of the room, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

_What does he want? Maybe he’s talking in his sleep._

“Did you talk to Cana today?”

_Oh no! He talked to Cana? She probably told him something! But she didn’t know what she knew when I asked her, so if she told him something it will only upset him!_

“Juvia?”

_Oh right. He asked me a question. Maybe if I don’t say anything, he’ll stop talking._

“I know you’re awake.”

He rolls toward me, and I stop breathing as the heat of his bare chest radiates into my back.

“Is something wrong?” he asks softly, and I suddenly feel like crying.

“N-no,” I choke out. “No, my love. Nothing is wrong. I’m just…tired.”

“Cana said something weird when I saw her today,” he goes on in that gentle voice that turns me into a puddle. “She said I needed to be careful with you.”

“What?” I stammer. “Why-why would she say that?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.”

His fingers run down my bare arm, and my body shudders. I want him to touch me, but I also don’t. I dread what I need to tell him, but I also feel terrible about keeping it from him.

“Juvia, baby…”

“She told you there’s a baby?” I whip around so fast I almost smack into his forehead with mine.

“Whoa! What the hell?” he grimaces angrily. “I was only trying to—wait.”

I see his face go white. I’m not sure how since the room is black with night, but I do.

“Did you say…b-baby?”

_Oh no! What have I done? I can’t take it back now! Unless…_

“N-no,” I start shakily. “I said, um–”

My eyes dart around the room as I try to think of something.

 _This is bad. He’s going to know. But_ I _don’t even know! What if he doesn’t want a baby now! Will he be angry? I don’t want to make Gray angry with me! I don’t think I can handle that on top of this!_

“Juvia?”

I sit up and pull my knees into my chest, burying my face in my hands as tears build up in my eyes.

“Are you pregnant?” His voice is so hard and cold, like his demon slaying magic. I shiver and lick my lips.

“I don’t know,” I confess quietly.

“You don’t know?” he echoes. “Did you suspect? Were you going to tell me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, what do you know? I mean, one minute I’m about to go to sleep and the next there’s a freakin’ baby? What the hell?”

“I don’t know!” I shriek, whirling to face him.

“Hey, whoa.” His hand lands on my shoulder, but I shrug it off as I turn to face him.

“I just…” I take a deep breath and say everything in my head at once. “I’ve been feeling strange, and I’ve felt sick a few times, but my cycle is never on time, and I don’t know if that has to do with my body of water or something else, but I started thinking it might be a possibility.”

“I always wear a condom,” he pipes up. “Even that time in the tub, I–”

“I know,” I whisper as tears begin to slip onto my cheeks. “But…my entire body is water.”

“Condoms are waterproof.”

“Well, my water is magical!” I shout. “And anyway, condoms aren’t always effective. Or one could’ve broken, and I didn’t realize. And it doesn’t even matter because if I’m pregnant already…”

I start sobbing, and bury my face in my knees, using the blanket to dry my tears.

“Juvia…”

“Please, don’t be angry with me, Gray,” I choke. “I know this isn’t what you want, but I don’t know what else to do!”

“Juvia, calm down.”

“I tried to find out! I went to Porlyusica, but she wasn’t sure if she could diagnose me because, well, since my body is unique, she doesn’t know if the symptoms are the same or if everything will present itself the same way. And then I asked Cana if her cards said anything, but she didn’t have anything concrete. All she said was something big would be changing in our home, and now I’m terrified you’re going to leave–Ah!”

He grabs me without warning, his hands sliding around me and hauling me into his lap.

“Gray, darling, what are you–”

“If I were going to leave, I would never have moved in with you in the first place,” his deep voice rumbles against my ear, his nose buried in my hair.

“B-but if there’s a baby–”

“I thought you wanted babies,” he cuts me off. “In fact, I’m one hundred percent certain you mentioned them on more than one occasion.”

“Well, I do,” I murmur, “but we haven’t talked about when we wanted to start, um, trying, and since you haven’t said anything–”

“I’ll say it now then.”

_What?_

I blink as he turns my face toward him, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

“I want a baby, Juvia.”

Heat floods my body, and I reach up and grab his wrists, squeezing my eyes shut.

_He can’t mean it. He must just be saying it to make me feel better._

“Don’t lie,” I hiss. “It’ll only make it worse.”

“You think I’m lying to you?” he growls. “Since when have I ever done crap like that?”

_He has a point. Even when it hurt, my darling Gray has never lied to me. Though, sometimes I did wish he’d spared my feelings._

“I want a baby,” he says again.

“But…but you’re always saying how you don’t envy Gajeel whenever he’s with the twins. I thought–”

“Have you seen the twins? They’re nothing but trouble. It’s a miracle Gajeel has time to breathe, let alone take any jobs.”

“That’s true,” I whisper. “But still, you always said you wanted to wait and not to rush it. I don’t want you to–”

“If you’re already pregnant, it doesn’t really matter what I said. And to be honest, I have been…thinking about it.”

“You have?” I jerk back and stare at him.

“Your happiness is important to me, and I know you want a family,” he confesses. “Plus, I’ve seen Alzack and Bisca with Asuka; who wouldn’t want to have that? So you don’t need worry about me being angry with you. I’m not.”

“Gray, dear, we can’t have a baby just to make me happy, if that’s what you’re saying.”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” he growls. “Look. I know I complain about babies and kids, especially the twins, but they’re not mine. I’ve known for a long time that when I have a kid, I’m going to love him the way my parents loved me and the way Ur loved Ultear. I would give my life for him, and I’ve never even seen him.”

“Gray, darling…”

“And any baby I have with you, I’ll love that much more,” he goes on. “Because I love you, Juvia, and you’ve loved me for longer than I probably want to know.”

“The day we met,” I whisper.

“Right.” He shakes his head at the same time he pulls me into his chest. “I know you’ll teach our son how to love relentlessly with strength to match. I want that.”

“Unless we have a girl,” I chime in.

“Everything I just said goes the same for a girl. The important thing is I want a baby, and I want one with you, Juvia.”

_Oh my._

I shut my eyes and exhale slowly, my cheek against his guild mark, his heart beating in my ear.

_I don’t know what to say. Gray isn’t usually so loquacious. And never so romantic._

_Oh wait. There is that._

“Well, there might not be one,” I remind him quietly.

“Hmm, I guess you have a point.” He raises an eyebrow, and I feel my body begin quaking. “But, I know of a way to increase our chances.”

_Oh no. I know that look. He’s suggesting sex!_

“You mean…right now?”

“Oh yeah.” He smirks as he pulls me against his chest and rolls us in the bed so that I’m on my back with him hovering over me.

“Gray, my love, are you sure? It’s late, and–”

“I know you’re not trying to talk me out of sex,” he interrupts. “Because that would be crazy coming from the woman who would jump me in the guild hall if I didn’t stop her.”

“No.” I blush. He really does know me well. “I just…you said so many nice things, and I haven’t had time to think…”

“You don’t need to think,” he murmurs as he slides the straps of my nightgown off my shoulders. “If you’re pregnant, I want to celebrate.”

“And if I’m not?”

“Then I want to change that.”

My mind goes blank as his mouth lowers to my neck. His hand slides up my thigh, and my heart starts racing.

“I love you, Juvia,” he whispers as I squirm under him.

“Yes, my love!” I pant. “I love you too.”

He continues touching me and kissing me, and I quickly forget to be worried. Forget to be anything. All I know is my darling Gray and everything he’s making me feel, which of course is all _so very good_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to continue into a smut fic, but I decided to end it early. If you’d like the continuation though, leave a comment, and I’ll try to make it happen.


End file.
